


All I Want for Christmas is You

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Bucky comes back home as a Christmas surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been headachey all weekend but I've still got this done! Super happy.

The first thing Bucky does when he’s back on American soil is stop by the little burger stand by the base and order a Classic with cheese, minus onions and mayo. The second through forty third thing he does involve debriefing and paperwork, and it’s a few hours before he’s actually cleared to leave.

The forty fourth through fifty fifth things he does are to get himself home. The fifty sixth thing he does on American soil is to open the front door ( _unlocked_ , he rolls his eyes) and step inside. He stays as quiet as he can as he sets his bag down and makes his way down the hall. The kitchen is empty, and he keeps walking till he’s in the living room.

He bites back a chuckle and leans against the doorway to observe for a second. Sam is sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by strings of Christmas lights and muttering obscenities to himself. “Lucy, I’m home.”

Sam jerks and twists around to stare at Bucky in surprise. After a second blinking at him, he tries to stand and finds the lights tangled around his legs and he sits again. “Jesus _fuck_ these lights,” he growls. “How do they get tangled, I swear to god I put them away neatly last year. _Fuck Christmas_.”

Bucky laughs, the good, double overed kind of laugh that he’s been missing for the last few months. Sam glares at him. “Hey _asshole_ ,” Sam gestures obscenely, “come over here and kiss me already.”

Bucky pushes himself off the wall and carefully steps over the lights. He leans over and Sam reaches up to pull him down the rest of the way. “Stop laughing,” Sam mumbles against his lips.

Bucky pulls back and leans his forehead against Sam. “Sorry, but you’re ridiculous.” He presses a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back farther and studying the situation, hands on hips. “Okay, let’s get you untangled. Hold still.”

It takes Bucky about 5 minutes to successfully untangle the lights enough for Sam to stand. Once he’s up, he pulls Bucky back in for more kisses. “I thought. You weren’t. Coming back. Till New Years?” he asks in between kisses.

“I found out a couple weeks ago,” Bucky explains as he tugs Sam out of the living room. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” In the hallway, he decides the bedroom is too far and pulls Sam against him against the wall. “Merry Christmas.”

“Best. Gift. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
